sactown_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrath of Shadows (SSB6)
The Wrath of Shadows is the single player campaign of the game Super Smash Bros. Universe, and the successor to Brawl's ''Subspace Emissary. Unlike like its predecessor which took place in a generic realistic world, The Wrath of Shadows takes place in a world featuring various iconic Nintendo, and Third-Party locations such as the Mushroom Kingdom, the Kingdom of Hyrule, DK Island, and Mute City. Tabuu, the main antagonist of the Subspace Emissary doesn't return as the villian, and is instead replaced by a new villian known only as The Shadow Master. The campaign features all of the intial playable characters, with the exception of the DLC fighters, who don't make any appearences at all. In addition, the alternate characters can become playable by pressing L or R on the controls. Story Part 1 The story begins on a clear night in the Mushroom Kingdom where fireworks are seen shooting up throughout the night sky. It is the night of the big Mushroom Carnival and many people from far and wide are there including 'Toad, '''Toadette, and Yoshi. Mario runs up, exhusted and out of breath, but he is still able to greet his friends. Princess Peach appears on the stage and informs all of the carnival patrons that a very special guest from a very advanced city has arrived to preform for the concert. The preformer is none other than the famous popstar and F-Zero racer, Kate Alen! As Kate begins to preform with her beautiful pipes, she stops and begins screaming. Everyone ponders the reason of Kate's screaming until they look up into the sky and see none other than the undisputed lord of evil, Black Shadow! Black Shadow is on a giant futruistic gunship, and commands the ship to procede firing lasers at the people below. Panicked, all of the carnival guests run away and duck for cover. (Stage 1: Defeat 20 Enemies) (Playable Characters: Mario, Toad/Toadette, and Yoshi) Mario, Toad/Toadette, and Yoshi are the only ones still standing, and they proceed to fight off the army of Death Soilders from Black Shadow's Dark Million Organization, however once they are finished destroying the soilders, they realize that both Kate Alen and Princess Peach are nowhere to be found, let along the Gunship piloted by Black Shadow. The foursome decide to run off and look for the kidnapped women, and proceed to run off towards a trail of pink fire that hangs in the air. Part 2 The story then shifts to New York City where a wrestler named Alex is fixing his truck. Unbeknowest to Alex, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings are planning an ambush with various members of the Koopa Army, underneath the command of Kamek. Bowser Jr. waits for Kamek to give him an all clear sign through their walkie-talkies. Kamek then yells at the children to attack. Upon this signal, the army jumps down and attempts to kidnap Alex in the hope of brainwashing him to join their army. Alex senses that something is quite odd, and decides to turn around, only for the Koopalings to ambush him with both boxing gloves, and Mecha-Koopas. Alex, not very amused, believes that the children are challenging him to a fight. Alex then rips off his shirt, and says, "Okay, Let's Rumble!" (VS: Bowser Jr., Larry Koopa, Roy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig Von Koopa.) Alex singlehandedly takes down Jr. and the seven Koopalings. The rest of the Koopa army backs off upon hearing Alex say, "Alright, who's next?" This makes Kamek furious as his plan has failed, and in response shoots out a blast of magic through a spell. Alex misses this while he begins fixing his truck again. The spell however hits a pile of boxes of various clothes being held by a small Italian man. The man then looks back, and begins running in fear as he takes off running. A tall woman who was walking alongside the man notices that he has disappeared, and comments "I knew something was up, I couldn't smell that little foul-mouthed Italian following me!" She then turns around to see where he ran off to, only to be attacked by a blast of magic from Kamek. Bayonetta falls down after the sudden attack, and proceeds to look up and see Kamek laughing. Furious, Bayonetta transforms into her Umbran Witch form, and speaks to Kamek on his attack. "You find that ruining my Sunday Best may be funny, but I shall show what happens to one who messes with a witch!" She then pulls out her guns, and proceeds to battle. (VS: Kamek) Bayonetta finishes Kamek off, and he furiously summons the Koopalings to return to the Airship Armada. He then decides to unleash Boom-Boom, and Pom-Pom to deal with Bayonetta, and Alex for ruining his plans to ambush and kidnap Category:Single-Player Modes Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Content Category:Story Modes